


Healthy Curiosity

by PineNiedle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Hanni's into it, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Will Graham, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineNiedle/pseuds/PineNiedle
Summary: Restless, Abigail sneaks off to her fathers' bedroom in the middle of the night seeking comfort. She instead puts some of her curiosities to rest.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Healthy Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+

Abigail was restless. 

She tried desperately to get comfortable, gathering her hair up off her neck in a loose ponytail, then flipping the pillow over to the cooler side, then changing the position of her arms, then rolling over onto her back, then taking a sip of water, and even trying the breathing thing Will had shown her, but nothing aided her in drifting off to sleep. She glanced over at her phone and tapped the screen to check the time. 

1:22 in the morning. 

With an exasperated sigh, she sat up and rubbed her face. She didn’t know exactly what was bothering her subconscious. Between her ever-mounting school work and the pressure she placed on herself to fit into this little family Hannibal had made for them, she was chronically trying to be her best self, and it was troubling. She moved to the edge of her bed and stood up, straightening out the silk nightgown Hannibal had gotten for her when she moved in. If she went down the hall to her fathers’ room, one of them could get her a sleeping pill or maybe even let her sleep in their bed with them. It was a bold desire, but Abigail couldn’t think of much she wouldn’t do to be soothed to sleep by Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. 

Abigail walked out into the hall and squinted her eyes, using the dim moonlight and the feeling of the wall beneath her fingers to guide her way toward the master bedroom. Her bare feet padded along silently on the soft carpet until she reached the end of the hall and turned the corner. There, she saw a sliver of warm light coming from a cracked door at the end of the hall. The voices of her fathers were muffled, but she could make out what sounded like crying. Worriedly, she quickened her pace. 

When Abigail was halfway down the hall, however, she stopped suddenly, body going tense and lips parting in surprise. Blankets rustling, desperate panting, the rhythmic impact of skin on skin, and the unmistakable sound of _moans,_ not _crying_ were coming from the bedroom. 

Hannibal and Will were having sex. 

Abigail had known about the nature of their relationship for a while. She had seen them kiss plenty of times, from chaste pecks to open-mouthed embraces when they thought she wasn’t looking. She, however, had never seen, let alone _heard,_ them having sex. She supposed it was a courtesy on Hannibal’s part, going hand-in-hand with him placing her in the bedroom farthest away from theirs. He would consider it rude to disturb her sleep with the sounds of their lovemaking. But Abigail didn’t find it disturbing. She had (admittedly, frequently) fantasized about them together while alone in bed at night. She wondered what their dynamic in bed was like: their favored positions, their favored _locations,_ how kinky sex would be with such a strange character as Hannibal. These thoughts never troubled her; she told herself they were borne of healthy, innocent curiosity. But now, as she heard Will desperately gasp Hannibal’s name, she felt a familiar ache between her legs that told her just how _innocent_ that curiosity had truly been. Abigail moved silently up next to the door. It was cracked, leaving just enough space for her to see the bed from its left side.

She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping.

Hannibal was on his back, face turned away from her as Will ravaged his neck with his lips and teeth, leaving deep, red marks on his jugular. Hannibal’s legs were wrapped around Will’s waist while his hands greedily held the other against his throat, and Will was panting and releasing delicious, breathy moans against his lover’s skin as he drove methodically into him. The intimate nature of their position and the way Will’s arms were wrapped around Hannibal in such a needy, protective way not only made Abigail’s heart warm but made her ache even more for touch. It made her feel dirty and voyeuristic, but she couldn’t help the need that arose to keep watching. 

Abigail bravely leaned her front against the doorframe. Using one hand to steady herself against the wall, her other slowly pulled up her nightgown and slid a few fingers in between her obscenely wet lips. She sucked in a small amount of air when her middle finger found her clit. 

She stood there in the dark, face aglow from the crack in the door, as she rubbed herself to the beautiful sight of Hannibal underneath Will.

“I’m close!” Will choked out, his hips driving into Hannibal with sharp, relentless movements. 

Abigail bit into her lip and squeezed her thighs together, trying to stifle her panting as she moved her hips against the pressure of her fingers.

Hannibal arched his back. “There!” he cried breathily, throwing his head back as Will rutted desperately against his prostate. He was coming undone, losing his composure. His fingers clutched at Will’s damp curls, and he let his head fall to the side, his right side. He opened his eyes.

Abigail froze as his gaze locked with hers. He held that gaze as Will grabbed his throat and pounded deeper into him.

She expected him to make Will stop, to quickly cover their naked bodies and scold Abigail for watching, but he didn’t. He simply gave her a brief, breathless smile before turning his face up to the ceiling. His lips parted in a silent moan as Will halted and spilled into him, letting out a small, choked noise as he came.

At the sight, Abigail fearfully withdrew from the door and backed up until she felt the wall behind her. She sunk down onto the carpet as silently as she could, hand still tucked between her legs, until she was sitting, robe hiked up to her hips, with her legs spread and fingers frozen on her clit. The ache was almost unbearable.

Will began the process of lovingly caring for Hannibal’s needs, unaware of their admirer in the hall. He pulled out carefully and gave Hannibal a sweet, slow kiss before kissing his collarbone, then his chest, then his abdomen as he moved down the older man’s body. From her vantage point, Abigail could see him nuzzle the base of Hannibal’s cock before leaning up to kiss the head, licking the precum from his lips and staring into Hannibal’s eyes as he took the first few inches into his mouth.

Abigail’s mouth was agape. There, in the dark hallway with the sliver of light casting an exposing line over her body, she bucked her hips up against her fingers and bit down on her wrist to keep silent. She squeezed her eyes shut and listened to Hannibal’s low, winded moans and the loving sounds Will made as he took him deep down his throat. She fantasized that Hannibal was thinking of her. That he was getting off to the idea that she was watching, because she _knew_ he knew she was still out there. _What a naughty little thing,_ she imagined him thinking, _watching her fathers in their marriage bed._

Abigail came with a muffled whimper when she heard Will choke on Hannibal’s release. Her toes curled, her thighs tensed around her hand, and her head spun. She floated in this ecstasy for as long as she could before she came back to her senses. When she heard someone start the shower, she forced her body to move and scampered back to her bedroom. 

She doubted she would have any trouble sleeping after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is def gonna come up at breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
